MinnieMin
by funychii
Summary: Sekalipun ada larangan yang terucap dari bibir sang eomma apa kalian pikir seorang Kyuhyun akan mematuhinya. Oh, you don't know if he's a Bad Boy? BxB RnR
1. Chapter 1

**MinnieMin**

**Super Junior **** SMEnt**

**They're Parents**

**Romance, Drama and Little bit Humor **

"Kyuhyun! Cepat turun dan segera sarapan!" Teriak _yeoja_ paruh baya, dengan muka keriput disana sini dan juga badan agak melar karena pernah melahirkan, yang sering kita panggil dengan kata _eomma_. Sang anak tampan, pintar, penurut, rajin menabung dan sebagainya yang tadi di panggil langsung turun kebawah untuk berhadapan dengan keluargnya, menyantap hidangan pengisi perut bersama-sama.

"Selamat pagi _eomma_, _appa_. Hari ini kalian tampak lebih tua dari biasanya." katanya sambil tersenyum er~ maaf maksud saya seringai. Ok lupakan tadi kata-kata pujian yang telah saya tulis. Sang _eomma_ yang mendengar dengan kekuatan ninja yang ada di anime Naruto melempar kunai -berhubungan kita bukan fandom Anime jadi katakanlah kunai tersebut menjadi garpu dengan ujung yang lancip melayang menuju putra semata wayangnya. "Sekali lagi kau mengucapkan hal tersebut, tak ada hari esok untukmu Cho Kyuhyun!" Kata mutlak sang _eomma_ di anggap anaknya hanya angin lalu saja -untuk sang anak sendiri.

"Oh ya Kyu, _eomma_ dan _appa_ kemungkinan akan pergi keluar kota selama seminggu, jadi..." kata sang _appa_ Cho terputus karena suara _eomma_ Cho terdengar "Jadi tidak ada pesta malam, membawa _yeoja_ tidak jelas, minum-minum dan sebagainya. Tugasmu hanya menjaga rumah!" kata _eomma_ Cho tajam.

Cho Kyuhyun yang mendengar sepertinya tampak riang gembira dan tampak dia langsung memikirkan rencana untuk malam ini dan selanjutnya, sekalipun ada larangan yang terucap dari bibir sang _eomma_ apa kalian pikir seorang Kyuhyun akan mematuhinya. Oh, _you don't know if he's a Bad Boy_?

"Aku mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan Cho, jadi jangan coba-coba pada _eomma_. Kau sudah 20 tahun tetapi fikiranmu masih senang-senang saja. Jadi _eomma_ akan menyuruh _Mrs_. Lee tetangga kita untuk memantaumu selama dirumah. Tetapi ingat! _Eomma_ akan membakar PSPmu jika kau ketahuan melanggar perintah! Mengerti!" Interupsi _eomma_ Cho pada Kyuhyun tampak membuat namja di depannya mendelik kesal. Sial tampaknya ada yang akan melewati hari-hari bosannya di rumah. Dengan (sangat) terpaksa Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya, menuruti perintah Ibusuri Ratu di rumah tersebut.

Hah... _Sigh_...

.

.

"Yo Kyu, kenapa lemas? Seperti tak dapat jatah saja hahaha..." tawa membahana _namja_ yang tampak seperti monyet di sebelah Kyuhyun dengan puas melihat temannya bermuram durja.

"Berhenti monyet sialan! Jika kau tertawa, gigimu itu pasti akan langsung copot dan berlari entah kemana," jawab Kyuhyun tajam dengan nada dinginnya. Lalu berkutat dengan buku yang sejak dia 'hanya' pegang tanpa ada niatan untuk dibaca maupun di pakai bungkus kacang, abaikan kata terakhir.

"Wah... wah... ada yang _bad mood_ nih. Kenapa sih Bro. Perasaan hidupmu itu selalu dengan kebahagiaan. Contohnya nih ya, siapa sih yang tak kenal Cho Kyuhyun anak dari Pengusaha Cho _Corp_ yang kekayaannya tak bisa habis tujuh turunan -tetapi entah yang kedelapan-, juga dia adalah anak akselerasi yang dalam umur 20 tahun sudah memasuki jenjang gelar Profesor, banyak di gilai _yeoja_ maupun _namja_, tampan dan bersuara merdu. Lalu apa yang membuatmu gundah gulana wahai anak adam?" Deskripsi _namja_ tersebut sepertinya agak terlalu melebih-lebihkan tetapi toh Kyuhyun menyukai perkataan tersebut karena dia lebih suka di puji oleh orang lain dan penggemarnya. Katakan saja Cho Kyuhyun adalah seorang yang 'Narsis'.

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu Hyukkie, aku tau kau memujaku dengan sangat sampai otakmu seperti otak monyet." ejek Kyuhyun meski sudah di puji tetapi otak evilnya tetap saja berjalan. "Sialan kau Cho! Sudah enak di puji malah menjelekan orang, rugi tujuh turunan gue!" Marah Hyukkie atau bisa di sebut Lee Hyukjae, sambil mengelus perutnya lalu mengetuk tanah. Waduh bahasa gaul dan perilaku penghilang sial dari Jawa di keluarin setelah kemarin dari Indonesia. Ok, abaikan.

"Hah... tadi pagi, _eomma_ dan _appa_ ku bilang kalau mereka akan keluar kota hari ini dan baru kembali seminggu lagi," Jelas Kyuhyun. "Bagus dong! Kita bisa _party_ di rumahmu! Aye... ye..." potong Hyukjae. "Lah itu dia masalahnya, _eomma_ sudah menyuruh Mrs. Lee, tetangga rumah buat memantau perilaku selama di rumah dan tak boleh mengadakan _party_. Hah... Sial! Padahal aku ingin mencoba mengundang para _yeoja_ sekolah sebelah untuk _party_ di rumah." Kesal Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah Kyu, mungkin lain kali ada kesempatan untuk melakukannya hahaha... Sekalipun kamu mengadakan _party_ di rumah dan mengajak para _yeoja_, aku juga tak akan ikut." kata Hyukjae menyemangati atau malah... yah...

"Ya... ya... memang kau _Fishynemoholic_," goda Kyuhyun. "Ya! Hae-ku bukan ikan nemo! Enak saja! Dia putra duyung Kyu!" omel Hyukjae. Hei... hei... bukankah itu sama saja, dasar monyet.

"Oh iya Kyu, ini aku ada barang baru hehehe...," seringai Hyujae terpampang jelas di mukanya sambil memberikan sebuah kotak-an DVD dengan gambar Ikan Nemo? Kyuhyun hanya balik menyeringai, sepertinya tahu apa yang ada di dalam kotak tesebut. "Awas kalau tidak memuaskan Hyung,"

"Memang selama ini kau tak puas dengan barang-barang yang kuberikan hah?! Huh... kalau masalah seperti ini saja kau memanggilku Hyung, dasar _namdosaeng pabbo_." dengus Hyukjae berat. Kyuhyun hanya nyengir tidak jelas dan langsung mengambil kotak-an dari tangan sahabatnya lalu memasukan ke dalam tas. Bertepatan dengan dosen yang masuk kedalam ruangan dan pelajaranpun di mulai.

.

.

**Kediaman Cho **

"Akhirnya sampai rumah juga...," rebah Kyuhyun di ranjang hangatnya yang selalu menemani di setiap malam. "enaknya ngapain ya sekarang, hm... ah, nonton itu saja!" lanjutnya sambil membongkar tasnya den mengeluarkan kotak DVD Ikan Nemo yang tadi di berikan oleh Hyukjae. Di nyalakan TV LCD 30 inci dan DVD dengan stereo sebesar lemari pakaian yang ada di kamarnya, lalu dimasukan kepingan DVD tadi. Kemudian dia duduk manis di sofa depan televisinya dengan tenang.

Tampak sepasang kekasih sedang mengobrol dan di dalam sebuah kamar, tak lama kemudian kedua pemain di televisi tersebut berciuman, dari yang mulanya lembut menjadi tampak liar dan _hot_. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya mulai tegang dan kesulitan untuk meneguk _saliva_nya sendiri. tangan yang menganggur menjadi mengelus-elus sesuatu yang tampak menggembung di bawah dan di dalam sebuah kain yang menutupnya. Hm... sepertinya kita tahu isi film tersebut dan film apa itu. Dasar tuan muda Cho yang nakal.

TING TONG TING TONG

Ow.. rupanya ada yang sedang mengganggu keasikan tuan muda Cho, tampak sekali kekesalannya dari mem-_pause_ film tersebut secara kasar dan turun untuk membuka pintu dengan menghentak-hentakan kakinya keras sampai terdengar bunyi dug dug dug. Jangan di tanya kenapa orang sekaya keluarga Cho tidak mempunyai pembantu. Bukannya tidak punya, hanya saja Nyonya Cho suka mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga sendiri dan hanya memanggil pembantu ketika pagi menjelang dan malam tiba. Sekalipun ingin mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangganya sendiri, tidak mungkin juga kan jika dia membersihkan rumah tersebut sendirian.

Cklek

"Kyuhyun-ah~..." Sapa _yeoja_ paruh baya dengan muka berseri-seri di depannya dengan membawa beberapa tas besar, seperti hendak pergi.

"_Mrs_. Lee, ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun heran, fikirnya _Mrs_. Lee akan menginap ditempatnya dengan melihat barang-barang yang di bawa _yeoja_ tersebut. Hei masa juga harus menginap disini untuk mengawasi dirinya, yang benar saja. Cho Kyuhyun bukan anak kecil lagi! Monolog dirinya.

"Ah begini Kyuhyun-ah~, _ahjuma_ akan pergi seharian ini untuk mengurus butik di kota sebelah. Bisakah kau menjaga Minnie selama aku pergi?" tanya _Mrs_. Lee lembut. Oh Kyuhyun mulai berfikir dia pasti akan tentram jika mempunyai eomma seperti _Mrs_. Lee.

"Nugu? Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung. "Ne, Minnie, Lee Sungmin anak _ahjuma_. Hahaha... kau lupa? dia minnie kecil yang dulu saat bayi kau jenguk bersama _eomma_ mu dulu 8 tahun yang lalu." jawab _Mrs_. Lee maklum. Hei, sekalipun bertetangga Kyuhyun hanya menghabiskan waktunya di luar bersama teman-temannya dan malam baru pulang, belum lagi jika sang _appa_ memanggilnya di perusahaan, bahkan tak pulangpun tak masalah bukan toh perusahaan sendiri yang akan dia peganggang. Jadi harap maklum jika dia jarang bermain atau bersosialisasi dengan tetangga-tetangganya. Kyuhyun bukan ibu-ibu.

"_Eomma_..." sebuah suara kecil terdengar nyaring memanggil _yeoja_ paruh baya tersebut. Dari belakang tampak _yeo_..._ ahni namja_ kecil imut dan manis yang mengintip dari balik kaki _Mrs_. Lee dengan takut-takut. Kyuhyun yang melirik dibuat tak berkedip menatap namja kecil tersebut. '_Kyeopta_~' Batin Kyuhyun.

"Ne Minnie... ini Kyuhyun _hyung_ yang akan menjagamu, _mianhae ne_ jika _eomma_ tidak bisa menemani Minnie hari ini," terang _Mrs_. Lee pada anaknya sambil mengelu-elus lembut kepala Sungmin, "ah ini Minnie, Kyu. Bolehkah _ahjuma_ minta tolong padamu karena _hyung_nya sedang mengerjakan skripsi, jadi kemungkinan malam ini dia tidak pulang." kata _Mrs_. Lee dengan penuh harap.

Seketika itu Kyuhyun kembali dari aksi mari-menatap-wajah-_kyeopta_-Sungmin, 'Hm... tak ada salahnya juga, toh mungkin kesepianku hari ini tidak buruk juga,' batin Kyuhyun. "Boleh kok _Mrs_. Lee." katanya sambil tersenyum lebih tepatnya seringai. "_Cha_ Minnie~ masuklah, hyung akan menemanimu bermain." Ujarnya dengan senyum penuh misteri.

TBC

Niat mau jadi oneshoot gak jadi karena gak ada feel hehehe... Maybe twoshoot aja deh.

Maaf jika ada typo atau keselahan penulisan, namanya juga manusia.

Huwee mungkin gak bisa update cepet, cz belum nemu gaya tulisan saya yang lama, jadinya yah masih mencari jati diri penulisan. Uda lama gak ngetik ff jadi gini deh.


	2. Chapter 2

**MinnieMin**

**Super Junior **** SMEnt**

**They're Parents**

**Romance, Drama and Little bit Humor**

* * *

A/N : Annyeong... www long time no see ya.. (sok keinggirsan, padahal gak bisa). Maaf updatenya lama, maklum setiap buka laptop bawaannya main game mlulu :D jadi fic ini terdampar tanpa kabar. Lagipula juga saya sibuk nyari Job baru nih, padahal sudah enak d Job lama tapi kata mbah suruh pindah ke deket tmpt adek mo sekolah, ya sutrah pindah lagipula susah juga pindah Job ke sekolah. Ribet. Jadi karena itu alasan kedua saya jarang update hehehe.. ok final chap up to date... dont forget for review, muaaach... *digampar*

Final Chap

* * *

Di dalam kediaman keluarga Cho, anak pemilik rumah dengan _namja_ cilik bernama Sungmin yang terbilang manis sedang duduk terdiam di dalam kamar. "_Hyung_, kenapa _hyung_ yang di dalam TV itu tidak memakai baju?" tanya Sungmin terheran, karena sejak kedatangnya di kamar sang pemilik rumah langsung di bawa kedalam kamar dan mendapat tontonan yang tergolong tidak baik untuk anak di bawah umur melihat adegan tersebut. Kyuhyun yang di tanya hanya diam dan tersenyum serigala yang ada di buku bacaan Sungmin tiap malam. "_Hyung_ itu sedang bermain gajah-gajahan dengan _hyung _satunya, _ne_." jawabnya sambil sesekali mengelus sesuatu di antara kedua kaki. Sungmin yang mendengarnya hanya berguman 'Oh' dan tampak tak _excited_ karena otaknya tak mengerti dengan adegan dewasa terputar jelas di depan.

"Tapi _hyung_, _hyung_ itu kok kesakitan sih, teriak-teriak lagi. Terus kenapa punya _hyung_ itu bisa berdiri dan besar? Apa punya _hyung_ juga seperti itu?" mulai terdengar ocehan dari sang bocah setelah beberapa saat tadi hanya sedikit berbicara, mungkin sudah mulai nyaman bersama Kyuhyun _eoh_. Kyuhyun dengan bangga langsung menghadapkan Sungmin kearah dirinya. "Kau ingin tahu? Kenapa kau tidak mencoba melihat sendiri, buka saja tidak apa-apa. Lagipula _hyung_ yang satunya itu bukan kesakitan, melainkan keenakan." Kyuhyun mulai berani meracuni otak anak sekecil ini dengan pikiran mesum yang sintingnya sudah tidak ketulungan untuk berbuat yang tidak-tidak. "Eh, memang boleh _hyung_?" tanya Sungmin mengerjabkan mata _bunny_-nya lucu. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. "Tapi... Minnie takut~" tampak keraguan di mata sang _bunny_ yang kemudian menunduk. Kyuhyun yang tak membiarkan pancaran keraguan itu menjadi tidak jadinya mencicipi tubuh manis namja manis di depannya, langsung meletakan tangannya di kedua pipi _chubby_ Sungmin dan langsung menatap lekat sang _namja_ manis tersebut dengan penuh keyakinan. "Tatap mata _hyung_ Minnie, tidak apa kok, tenang saja. Coba secara perlahan, ok?" dan Sungmin -pun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Dengan perlahan tangan mungil itu meletakan di atas benda kebanggaan Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati, tetapi tampaknya Kyuhyun yang merasakan gesekan tangan Sungmin hanya mengeluh kecil karena kenikmatan seperti elusan terjadi di bawah sana. "Buka saja Min," titah Kyuhyun, Sungmin sedikit berfikir entah apa yang di fikirkan otak anak kecil itu tetapi di menit berikutnya, tangan mungilnya mulai membuka resleting celana hyung yang di depannya. Di karenakan Kyuhyun yang tadi sempat bermain solo sebentar, saat Lee _ahjuma_ datang dia terburu dan lupa memakai celana, hasilnya saat Sungmin membuka resleting celana tersbut, benda kebanggan Kyuhyun mencuat keluar menantang (akibat masih merasakan efek samping solo ria dan tubuh Sungmin) dan mendapat tatapan intens dari _namja_ manis yang sedang berada di depannya.

"Woah... Kyu hyung hebat nde, punya hyung besar sekali, punya Min malah kecil~," kagum Sungmin dengan suara lirih tetapi masih dapat di dengar oleh Kyuhyun, dan dia hanya tersenyum senang karena ada yang mengagumi 'punya'-nya yang tergolong _Nice Big Cock for Gentleman, so narsis like hell_, ok sebelum Author di bunuh karena ngatain yang punya mending ngabur dulu. "Beda sama punya Min, kecil...~"

"Kau tahu, kalau punya kita besar dan tegak kayak punya _hyung_, itu berarti kita kuat dan jantan seperti orang dewasa. Punya Min juga bisa besar kayak Kyu _hyung_ kok, mau coba?" racun Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengangguk senang. Di fikiran anak sekecil itu, dia hanya memikirkan enak juga yah bisa di anggap sudah besar dan gak dikatain lagi suka ngompol di celana. Jangan bilang-bilang ya, jika Min masih ngompol kalau malam.

"Kalau gitu Min harus melepas dulu celana dan bajunya." Titah Kyuhyun. Karena dasarnya Sungmin polos dan masih kecil ya di setujuin aja kata _hyung_ di depannya. Setalah selesai melepas semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuh bocah tersebut, Kyuhyun mengulurkan satu tangan dan menarik tubuh mungil itu menuju pangkuan kedua kakinya. Sungmin yang duduk di pangkuan Kyuhyun dengan punggung yang bersentuhan dada bidang di belakangnya hangat dan benda keras menusuk di bawah, sedikit merasa risih dengan posisi tersebut.

Setalah Sungmin berada dalam dekapannya, Kyuhyun merundukan kepalanya di belahan bahu kecil tersebut dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma khusus bayi yang ada di tubuh _namja_ manis itu, yeah walaupun umur Sungmin hampir mencapai 8 tahun, tetapi dia masih di beri bedak, _lotion_, minyak dan lain sebagainya yang berhubungan dengan bayi. Dan _namja pervert_ ini entah kenapa menjadi menyukai aroma tersebut. Kyuhyun tau jika namja mungil di pangkuannya resah dan geli yang tampak menggerak-gerakan badan agar dia mau mengendurkan pelukannya. Sedikit seduktif namja dewasa itu membisikan di sela-sela kuping Sungmin, memanggil nama bocah tersebut dan membuatnya tertawa kegelian merasakan sensai itu. "Minnie, coba lihat ini," kata Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam benda kecil punya Sungmin dan sesekali di permainkannya yang mendapat suara lenguhan keenakan. "Kata Minnie kan punya-nya gak bisa besar, jika Kyu _hyung_ membuatnya agak lebih besar, Minnie mau menuruti kata _hyung_ kan?" tanya-nya. Sungmin hanya mengangguk tanpa sadar dikarena efek yang diberikan di bagian bawahnya yang entah kenapa begitu nikmat di fikiran anak sekecil itu dan dia menginginkannya terus.

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Kyuhyun langsung merebahkan tubuh sang _bunny_ di atas karpet sebelahnya dan langsung melahap benda yang sedikit tegak di antara kedua kaki kecil itu menantang untuk di manja. Sungmin yang terkejut mendapat perlakuan hanya bisa semakin melenguh dan mengangkat sedikit dadanya keatas dan menjabak rambut ikal Kyuhyun dengan mata merem melek penuh nikmat. "_Hyu_.. _hyung_... i... ini... enak, mmhh..." Kyuhyun mendapat respon positif langsung memaju mundurkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan tempo tak teratur membuat benda yang di dalam mulutnya bedenyut meski kecil sedikit membesar tak sebesar miliknya. "Lihat Minnie, jadi besarkan punya Min," ujar Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengangguk meski gurat kesakitan bercampur kenikmatan menurut dia sangat menggoda. "Ta... tapi _hyung_ ini sakit sekali uuh..." Sungmin hanya meringis karena sesuatu yang akan keluar di hentikan oleh Kyuhyun yang mengeluarkan 'dirinya' keluar dari mulut _namja_ dewasa itu. Kyuhyun yang mengerti langsung melahap kembali benda itu. Tak berapa lama terdengar lirihan Sungmin, "_Hyu_... _hyung_, Minnie mau... mmhh... pipis... _hyung_ minggir... ah.. dulu..." desah Sungmin sambil mendorong kepala Kyuhyun mejauh dari dirinya, gak seru pula jika dia ngompol di mulut _hyung_ yang baru di kenalnya itu, membayangkan saja bikin Author muntah, masa mau minum pipis eeuuch. Author sedeng ini sedang bergurau yang tidak lucu jadi abaikan saja dan itu bukan air pipis, melainkan sesuatu yang kita anggap saja serum khusus yang hanya di produksi oleh para lelaki untuk membuat anak jika di masukan kedalam wadah yang semestinya. Lanjut.

Serigala ini tak mengidahkan apa yang kelinci manis itu katakan dan hanya meneruskan perkerjaanya. Tak terelakan lagi sang kelinci untuk mengeluarkan sedikit sekali cairan yang seharusnya belum di keluarkan oleh anak seumurannya dengan paksa, di teguk oleh namja dewasa dengan sangat khitmat. "_Hyung_~... Minnie ca... capek sekali..." Deru nafas Sungmin tampak kentara sekali terlihat setelah melakukan olah raga yang tidak pernah ada dalam buku panduan ber-olah raga yang sehat, kecuali pasangan suami istri or suami-suami maupun istri-istri, abaikan.

Tapi tampaknya sang serigala yang gejolaknya sudah di ujung tanduk tak bisa menunggu lama untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu yang mendesak untuk keluar di ujung lubang sana. Oo... Min, tampaknya kau harus berhati-hati. Kyuhyun yang mungkin sedikit sekali mempunyai hati, hanya memberikan waktu Sungmin untuk mengembalikan stabilitas nafas dan istirahat meski sedikit lalu mengangkatnya untuk duduk berhadapan. "Minnie sudah selesai ber-istirahat eoh, sekarang Min harus melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang hyung lakukan tadi." ujar Kyuhyun lembut mengontrol emosi yang tak langsung menerkam tubuh mungil didepanya agar rencana tersusun rapi tanpa membuat kelinci kecil itu ketakutan. Sungmin tampak sedikit bergidik ngeri jika mengingat apa yang dilakukan _hyung_ itu terhadap dia dan harus melakukan hal sama dengan orang didepannya. Apalagi mengingt punya sang_ hyung_ begitu besar, jika kecil sih tak masalah, tapi ini... Kyuhyun sepertinya tau apa yang difikiran _namja_ mungil itu dan hanya mengejek jika dirinya takut seperti bayi. Hei hei Kyu, Sungmin masih dalam tahap bayi juga kali, bayi yang akan kau urus nanti di masa depanmu huahahaha... Author ketawa setan. Sungmin yang terpancing menampakkan emosi seperti tak terima di katain bayi. Memang iya kan ish. "Tapi Minnie gak pakai popok dan sudah gak minum susu dot lagi meski masih suka ngompol Author tuek, elek, pesek!" Ish, sial niru-niru ponakan saya itu ejekannya, dasar kelinci gendut, ngabur dulu. Lanjut.

Sungmin yang dengan emosi marah, langsung melahap benda besar dan panjang kedalam mulutnya yang sangat kecil. Dikarenakan tak muat dia hanya mampu tidak sampai setengah memasukan benda itu. Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak dengan aksi Sungmin dan juga gesekan gigi kecil itu yang menyebabkan meringis lirih. Sungmin tampak terdiam tak bergutik setelah memasukan benda itu kedalam mulutnya, jujur dia tidak tau harus mau ngapain itu benda. Mau digigit? Makan? Di gigit sampe putus terus di jadikan makanan Ddangkoma? Dan Author hanya mendapatkan geplakan dari Yesung, _deathglare_ dari Kyuhyun dan surat penangkapan dari polisi kayak di TV yang membuat rencana 'mari-memotong-benda-panjang'.

Kyuhyun mengelus suri rambut halus Sungmin, dengan tatapan lembut dan senyum hangat. Meski masih dengan benda di mulutnya, Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun dan mengerti tatapan itu, dia mulai menggerakan dengan perlahan kepalanya naik turun. Kyuhyun merasakan sensasi memabukan dari gerakan _namja_ mungil itu dan agak menekan kepalanya untuk memperdalam kuluman tersebut. Tersedak akibat terlalu dalam tekanan yang di berikan Kyuhyun ke kepala Sungmin, sedikit menggeram protes membuat libido _namja_ dewasa itu semakin meningkat dan tak bisa terbendung lagi. Dengan gerakan cepat menarik benda kebanggannya keluar dan mendorong Sungmin untuk berbaring. Di cumbui bibir manis kelinci itu dengan sangat seduktif sambil memilin kedua benda _pink_ mungil tegang di dada itu. Sedikit beringas membuat sang _namja_ dibawah itu terengah, _namja_ di atas langsung mengalihkan ciumannya menuju dada putih mulus itu. Tak ingin menimbulkan kecurigaan _Eomma_ anak di bawahnya ini, Kyuhyun hanya mengemut dan sedikit menggigit kecil tanpa memberikan tanda berwarna merah. Mungkin satu saja cukup dan menggunakan 'ada nyamuk di rumahku' itu lebih baik.

Di buka kedua kaki mungil itu lebar-lebar dan memasukan satu demi satu ketiga jari Kyuhyun untuk memperlebar jalannya masuk agar tidak kesakitan. Tetapi tetap saja Sungmin hanya bisa berteriak kesakitan saat memasuki jari kedua meski jari pertama tak nyaman, ini pengalam pertama dia dan dia masih kecil, jelas saja dia kesakitan sekali. Kyuhyun tampak menulikan kupingnya karena alam bawah sadarnya di kuasai oleh emosi yang bergejolak panas dalam tubuhnya. Setelah merasa agak lebar, dia memasukan dengan perlahan miliknya di dalam tubuh Sungmin. Terkejut, berteriak kesakitan, menendang tak tentu arah, menangis, mecakar tubuh Kyuhyun yang memeluknya erat dalam penyatuan dan mengigit. Itulah hal yang sangat menyiksa bagi anak berumur hampir 8 tahun itu mendapat perlakuan tersebut. Sakit sekali, Kyuhyun tetap dengan perlahan memasukan benda itu kedalam meski sedikit sekali darah lecet di sela-sela butt Sungmin. Karena tidak kuat dengan hal itu, Sungmin langsung saja pingsan di tempat. Kyuhyun, entah darimana dia mendapatkan kesadarannya menghentikan aktifitas itu dan langsung melihat keadaan _bunny-_nya, -oke dia sudah menetapkan _soulmate_ sejatinya pada _namja_ kecil di hadapannya ini,- dan terkaget ketika orang yang di cintainya pingsan. Merasa bersalah, dia mengeluarkan 'dirinya', sedikit terlihat darah membuat penyesalan semakin bertambah dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk menuntaskan 'dirinya'.

* * *

"Engghh..." Lenguh _namja_ mungil itu di atas tempat tidur dengan pakaian lengkap dan selimut rapi terpasang di badannya. Sedikit pusing akibat kejadian yang berjalan beberapa jam lalu membuat sedikit tidak sadar. Memegang kepala sambil mendesis lirih di kepala dan _butt_-nya, mendapat sedikit demi sedikit ingatan yang baru saja terjadi, membuat dia membelalakan matanya takut dan terduduk meski -memekik kesakitan. "Minnie, kau tidak apa-apa? Ada yang sakit? Apa yang kau mau, aku ambilkan." Tanya sebuah suara di sampingnya beruntun. Sungmin langsung menoleh ke ara tersebut dan memanda Kyuhyun takut, takut akan dirinya yang di masuki oleh benda besar itu meski awalnya terasa ringan, tetapi tetap saja takut. Kyuhyun yang mengerti hanya menghela nafas dan mengambilkan air untuk diminukan kepada _namja_ mungil itu. Sungmin menerima meski takut. Kyuhyun langsung duduk dipinggir tempat tidur itu dan memeluk tubuh mungil tersebut. Dia dapat merasakan tubuh di dalam pelukannya menegang, lalu mengelus pelan punggu itu memberinya kenyamanan, pengertian dan permohonan maaf. "_Mianhe_ karena _hyung_ memaksa Minnie ne, seharusnya Minnie tidak belum melakukan hal itu sama hyung." ujar dia meminta maaf pada Sungmin. Yah, dia salah, seharusnya Sungmin belum boleh melakukan itu sekarang, tetapi karena otak berengseknya yang tak bisa mengontrol pemikiran mesum ketika melihat tubuh dan wajah itu pertama kali bertemu membuat dirinya lupa akan segalanya.

Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin. Yang dipeluk mulai merasa tenang dan mengelu-elus bahu tangan _hyung_-nya itu pelan memberi pengertian bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Yah meskipun Kyuhyun seperti itu, Sungmin juga merasa ada yang aneh dalam dirinya sejak bertemu Kyu _hyung_-nya dan dia belum tahu nama perasaan tersebut, hanya saja dia tidak suka_ hyung_-nya bersedih. Biarlah waktu yang menjawab.

Kyuhyun mulai melepaskan pelukannya meski tangan tersebut masih di belakang Sungmin dan jarak mereka tetap dekat. "Minnie tidak apa kok _hyung_, jadi Kyu hyung tidak perlu minta maaf karena Min sendiri yang meminta. _Hyung_ jangan sedih nde, kalau sedih, Min juga ikut sedih." Kata Sungmin polos dan mereka bertatapan lama. Kyuhyun hanya mendengus geli dan tersenyum lembut sambil merebahkan dirinya dan Sungmin kedalam tempat tidur itu. Dengan lembut direbahkan kepala Sungmin didadanya dan mengelus sambil mencium puncak kepala sampai _bunny_ yang di cintainya tertidur lelap. "Memang belum saatnya aku melakukan ini padamu, tapi jika kau sudah besar kita akan melakukannya dengan cinta. Selamat malam MinnieMin-ku". Dan kedua _namja_ itu jatuh kedalam indahnya pulau mimpi yang menunggu mereka.

**FIN**

Hahaha... niat gak bikin end gini, malah lebih mesum sampe tahap gitu. tapi kasihan min ah, masih kecil masa uda di cabulin, kan entar kyu di tangkep. www... lagipula gak mungkin juga saya mau nistai anak umur 8 tahun gitu. www untuk NC, mangap ya... saya gak begitu ahli begono, ini aja coba2 dan berasa fail, cepet banget lol XD Untuk typo or eyd apalah, saya buat ini hanya beberapa jam dan ngantuk, sorry, namanya juga manusia. ok last chap monggo d review, semua di terima dengan lapang hati. maaf gak bisa cuap2 banyak, mata saya limit, besok kerja hah =='. bye..

Balas review :

Lia : wkwkwkwk tapi akhirnya sungmin tau kalau di terkam XDD

Upin upin : Update nih update... kurang baik apa aku sama kamu #plak wkwkwkw mianhae ne sudah nunggu lama ^^'

yang pke akun aku jawab di PM

Last Thanks for my review Love you :3


End file.
